


A Winters Day

by MarvelDC



Series: Batgirl and supergirl [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC
Summary: Bruce finds out about their relationship, promoting Kara to ask Barbara on a date, which leads to confessions of emotions and feelings.





	A Winters Day

Kara woke up but didn't open her eyes, she was afraid that if she did, she would was up alone, in an empty bed. She was scared that last night was all a dream, she didn't want to risk losing all of the good that happened last night, but it turns out she didn't have to. Barbara reached out and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Hey, are you awake?" Kara sighed a sigh of relief when she saw Barbara’s stunning figure in front of her. “Yeah, i’m just still processing last night.” “Me too, to be honest, I was so scared that you’d want nothing to do with me after what I said. I was so nervous” Kara pulled back astonished, “Are you serious, you think anything you do could make me not want to spend every second with you.” “I don’t know, I just didn’t know if you would still accept me even though I, you know, like girls.” “Babs, know that I will never judge you or look down on you because of who you are. You can’t deny a part of yourself, and I never want to make you feel like you have to hide part of yourself from me.” 

Barabara smiled at Kara for a second before slinking out of bed and getting dressed in a saggy superman t-shirt, she wheeled around to show Kara. “Ehh, what do you think”. Kara threw a pillow at her face, which she easily caught, “I think that you are unbelievably cheesy” “Says the girl who buys her own merch.” “For the record I didn’t buy that, Clark gave it to me as a present.” Barbara started to laugh before she had a scary realisation “Shit! Bruce! I forgot that he has a tracker in the suit, and I didnt report in last night, and that means that he’s probably looking for me right now.” Kara gulped and said “I don’t think he’s looking for you”

“She’s right” Barbara nearly fainted as Bruce climbed in from the balcony “I’ve already found you. I was wondering why you didn’t check in last night but, I guess we know why.” Barbara retreated back to the couch and sat down next to Kara, both of the girls were blushing and slightly ashamed. Kara started to defend Barbara “ Look Bruce, it wasn’t Barbara’s fault, honestly. I knocked out those thugs and convinced her to come over to my place last night. She shouldn’t be punished, it was just a miscommunication.” Bruce quickly took a step back and raised his hands, “ You misunderstand, I’m not here to punish her, I’m here because I was worried about her. I’m glad she’s with you Kara, it gives me a chance to tell you that Clark wants to speak to you.” Bruce starts to leave, from the doorway this time before turning back around for one last remark, “Oh, and Barbara?” “Yeah?” “About damn time you told her your feelings”. Bruce quickly smirked and left the apartment, leaving two very embarrassed girls behind.

“Ohhhh my godddd! I can’t believe he did that” Barbara buried her face in a pillow, she was just caught with a girl! For the first time! By Bruce! She groaned in embarrassment as Kara sat down next to her, “So, I guess Batman knows. Then again, he is the world's greatest detective. Hey it’s ok, we knew that he would find out, one way or another.” Barbara just groaned into her pillow before looking back up a Kara “But why did he have to expose me like that. How long did he know I liked you.” “Probably before you even knew, he is very smart. C'mon, let’s do something today, together.” 

Barbara looked at her with a confused smile on her face, “Kara, are you asking me on a date?” Kara lowered her eyes sheepishly “... Only if you’ll say yes.” “Of course I’ll say yes, I stayed the night here didn’t I?”. Kara smiled and tackled her back down into the couch and kissed her before leaving to get changed.

As Kara was walking away, Barbara was thinking how lucky she was for multiple reasons. Not only did Kara say yes to her, but she also asked her out on a date, a real date! And, because of Bruce's overprotectiveness, she didn’t have to worry about telling him either. Barbara collapsed into the couch and smiled, things were finally going up in her life. Now, all she had to do was figure out how not to make herself look like an idiot with Kara today. Which, was no small task, because she had never been on an official date with someone before. Her life had been ruled by her life as Batgirl and she never had the time to have a normal childhood. Sure, she and Dick had gone to get food or something after patrol, but never with the intent of being on a date. Now she had to go on a date with the most beautiful person she had ever seen and she needed it to be perfect. ‘But’, she thought to herself, ‘what could go wrong, its Kara’

Kara, on the other hand was freaking out, just like Babs, had never gone on an actual date, but unlike her, she thought that everything was going to go wrong. Kara collapsed onto her bed and groaned into a pillow, she can’t believe that she had asked Babs out, and that she had said yes. She was so excited, but she was so nervous, what if she said something awkward, what if she did something awkward, so many things could go wrong today.

Kara eventually pulled herself together and picked out a red winter dress, one that would hopefully, hide her cheeks when she inevitably blushed. She put it on and pulled on an open sweatshirt and got one for Babs. She walked out of her room and saw that Barbara was watching TV in the same superman t-shirt from before, but she had found some jeans and put those on. It took her a moment to notice that Kara was done changing, but when she saw her standing in the doorway, her jaw dropped. She had never seen someone look as beautiful as Kara did in her dress.

“Kara, you look. Wow.” Barbara was speechless and it made Kara eel very self-conscious. “Stop it, you’re making me feel embarrassed.” Kara playfully waltzed over to Barbara and held out her hands, Babs took them and was pulled up into Karas arms so that they were hugging. “Wow” Barbara was still shocked by how she looked right now. “You said that already. Come on, lets get outta here.” Barbara took the sweatshirt, nodded, and followed her out the door. They took the elevator down as to not risk their identities, the weather was cold, but not cold enough to make them stay inside. Because it just snowed, the city was petrified in a blanket of perfect white. The snow covered all of the trees and made everything glisten, the sky was clear and the sun was out, making everything seem prettier than it really was. 

Barbara pulled herself together as she walked out the door and followed Kara. She subtlety matched walking speed and arm movement with her so that their hands would brush together. Then she laced her fingers with Kara and just like that, they were holding hands. It was a small thing, but Barbara was proud of it nonetheless, holding hands with Kara made her feel pure happiness. She looked over at Kara and smiled, she was so happy right now, she truly loved her.

Kara noticed Barbara fiddling with her hand and just went with the flow and didn’t even realize they were holding hands until a couple steps after. No words were said, but she just got overwhelmed with a sense of pleasure, her face was plastered with a giant smile as she just grinned at the ground. She still couldn’t believe that Barbara said yes, it was a dream come true. She locked eyes with Barbara, who had the same smile on her right now. They both quickly looked away and laughed. They kept walking down the street and soon got to the park, but, more importantly, the ice rink.

“No. Kara, you know I suck at skating. No. I won’t do it.” Barbara pouted at Kara, she didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of her. “Come on, I can hold your hand the entire time.” This was a pretty big incentive for Babs, who considered her options for a moment. “I’ll even buy us some hot chocolate.” That was the deciding factor for her, she reluctantly nodded and was pulled by Kara down to the rental room. Kara got the skates and helped Babs lace them and slowly got on the ice. The rink was rather large, and there were only a few other people there, which made it easier to convince Barbara to skate.

Kara helped Babs lace up her skates before her own, then she helped her off the bench and guided her to the edge of the rink. Babs fell right before she was about to step off, “See Kara, this is why I don’t want to be here. I suck at this, I always fall down.” Kara held out her hands and helped her up, “Yeah, but I’ll always be here to pick you back up. Always.” Supergirl stepped onto the ice and quickly skated in a circle around the rink. ‘Showoff’ thought Barbara. When she was done skating the rink she came back to Babs and basically pulled her onto the ice. She was standing strong, which made it easier for Barbara to lean against her as they slowly started to move. It was clear that Barbara was a pretty bad skater, she was teetering and leaning so she wouldn’t fall, Kara, on the other hand, was able to easily aid Barbara. She was holding her hands and slowly learning to skate, pretty soon, she was ready to let go. “Okay, you can let me go Kara, I got this.” Batgirl skated for about 5 feet before wiping out and hitting the ice hard. Kara quickly glides over to her and kneels down to make sure she’s okay. Then she notices that Babs is crying.

“Are you okay, what’s wrong? Did you hurt anything, is there anything I can do.” Narnara looks at her, and stifles her sobbing. “I told you I didn’t want to do this. Can we just go home now.” Kara looked crestfallen and nodded, she couldn’t believe that she made Barbara hurt herself. She helped her up and escorted her off the ice, then she sat her down and took off her skates and returned them while Barbara was finishing crying. They began walking back to Karas’ apartment in silence and their hands apart. Kara was kicking herself for forcing Babs to go skating, she clearly didn’t want to but she made her do it anyway. What kind of person would do that she thought, shaking her head. She blew it, her one chance with Barbara and she blew it, God, she was horrible. Now Babs wouldn’t want anything to do with her, and that thought terrified her, she didn’t even want to think that, much less for that to happen. While Kara was stewing in her self-deprecation, she didn’t even notice that they had made it back to her apartment. Then she stopped, she turned to a red-faced Batgirl and started to apologize “Babs, I’m so sorry that I pushed to go skating, you said you didn’t and I just ignored you. I feel like such a”--- Before she could finish, she was cut off by a hug from Babs. “Oh. This is nice.” She hugged into Babs and just let her know how she felt through their embrace. When they broke barbara explained what just happened. 

“You don’t need to apologize Kara, i’m the one thats sorry. I’m sorry that you had to see me fail like that, failure is one of my biggest fears, that and not knowing. So me not knowing how to skate and failing like that, in front of you of all people just made me feel so embarrassed and ashamed. I hated that feeling and I just pushed you away even though you just wanted to help. So i’m sorry, not only for making you feel guilty, but also for letting you see me like that; at my weakest.” Kara just looked stunned, “Babs, I will never think any less of you in anyway for seeing you like that, no matter what. I want to be there for you always, I said that I’d be there to pick you up right? So I'm here for you, through anything and everything.” With that Barabara just hugged Kara again and felt her warm embrace. She knew that this special person, was going to be one of the best things about her life so she just stood there and held Kara.


End file.
